


He Plays Music

by RoseNox98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he couldn't find Sam, Castiel thought that both brothers  were gone. All that changed when he heard a sound he never thought he would: Dean singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Plays Music

**Author's Note:**

> The song Dean is singing can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-tT0V6d7Eo

Castiel had thought that both Winchester's would be in the bunker when he showed up, so he was surprised when he got there to find Sam missing.

He was about to leave, thinking they were both gone, when he heard guitar cords playing.

Following the melody, he started heating words, the voice faint.

As he got closer the words were clear through Dean's half-open door.

 _"what's a game of chance to you, to him is one of real skill._  
_So glad to meet you Angeles._  
_Picking up the ticket shows, there's money to be made."_

Dean's voice was low, the husky sound of it making Castiel feel too hot in his clothing. He shivered, and stepped a little closer.

_"Go on and lose the gamble, that's the history of the trade_

_And you add up all the cards left to play to zero. And sign up with evil, Angeles."_

He was mesmerized, listening to Dean sing. He'd never known the hunter could.

 

_"Don't start me trying now_  
_'Cos I'm all over it, Angeles._  
_I could make you satisfied in everything you do. All your secret wishes could right now be coming true."_

Castiel wished that were true. He had some wishes that Dean could make come true.

_"And be forever with my poison arms around you_  
_No one's gonna fool around with us_  
_No one's gonna fool around with us_  
_So glad to meet you Angeles."_

When Cas peeked into the room, Dean still had his eyes closed, head tipped forward as he played the last notes, fingers picking over the strings.

Castiel waited until he was finished before he cleared his throat.

Dean looked up, face guilty like he'd been caught doing things he shouldn't.

He made to move the guitar, the case open beside him on the bed. "Please don't," Cas said a little to fast.

"I like it," he admitted, cheeks going pink when Dean raised a brow.

Not that the hunter's face was blush free.

But he didn't hide the guitar.

"How did you learn to play?" Castiel asked, wondering how he'd missed a fact about his charge. His friend.

"When I was sixteen. A woman in one of the towns we stayed in taught me."

Not really true, since Dean had been the only one staying there, but when he got caught shoplifting bread and peanut butter because the money ran out and Sammy had to eat, he had to own up to it.

And Robin's mother had taught Dean and the rest of the boys at the home how to play.

Cas bit his lip,then realized how human it was and stopped.

He stepped closer, then again until he was right by Dean's bed.

"Can you play another?"

The question was softly spoken, the angels head tilted to the side.

Dean nodded, blush going brighter, and moved over so Cas could sit down.

He settled on the bed, surprised by how soft it was.

Dean chuckled, seeing the reaction. "Memory foam. It remembers me."

Cas frowned. How did foam retain memory?

Before he could ask, however, Dean had started to play again.

Cas laid back on the bed, eyes closed as Dean started to sing.

_"Out in the west Texas town of El Paso..."  
_

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows the code for linking Youtube videos neatly, please share it. I couldn't find a how to anywhere.


End file.
